My Best Friends Girl
by RubyStorm
Summary: An R5 fanfic! When Riker finds the girl he wants he realizes he can't have her because she is dating his best friend; Hunter Hayes. The closer Riker gets to the girl the more his friendship with Hunter crumbles. But what if they aren't the only ones in trouble when Hunter falls for another girl. Will either guy get the girl they want? R&R thanks guys love you!


**Hey guys! Here's a new story I made called my best friends girl. Before you say anything yes it's inspired by the song I want you bad by R5.**

**Well, I don't own R5, Hunter Hayes or any of their songs. Enjoy! R&R**

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ruby grabbed her phone from the counter and smiled when she saw that she had a new message it was from her good friend Rydel. She met her while they were at school and were inseparable from the start.

Ruby never went over to Rydels house; it was always Rydel who came over to Rubys' house so she never got to meet her family. Yet today things seemed to change when Rydel asked ruby if she wanted to come over saying we could do each other's hair b4 the big game since her younger brother was in the game. Having nothing better to do she went over to her best friends' house.

Finding the house she knocked on the door; Rydel opened it and smiled, "you came, come on in the game starts in an hour and we gotta be there soon! My brothers are already there so we can just head over when we are done"

Ruby frowned as she followed Rydel in, "Brothers, I thought you said you only had one?"

Rydel frowned when they walked into the bathroom, "I said I had a brother who played in the game yet I never said anything else…I have four brothers three younger and one older."

Ruby nodded as they both started to get ready. In about thirty minutes they were ready and out the door. Heading over to the game, Ruby looked around the bleachers curiously before rydel waved to a few guys in the bleachers while they waved enthusitically. Ruby eyed them and realized they were her brothers. Two had blonde hair while one had brown. The taller blonde haired one looked older while the other two looked younger, "those must be your brothers." Ruby couldn't help but smile.

Rydel nodded, "ya come on ill introduce you" she walked over to the bleachers and stood next to the older blond one putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at rydel curiously before he looked over at the friend she brought. "This is my big brother; Riker, my little brothers Rocky and Ross." She then pointed out to the field, "my little brother Ryland is the quarter back for the team."

Ruby smile while the others nodded in response, "Hey guys, I finally get to meet you. Oh, my name is Ruby by the way."

Riker smiles, "Ruby, well that's a nice name." He scoots over so she can sit next to him.

Ruby frowns but shrugs as she sits next to him their hands accidently brushing against one another's.

"_We touched hands and we pulled them back; yeah I want you bad"_

Ruby blushed before she looked away, 'crap, I can't let something like this happen. I got hunter and I like him; a lot'

Riker noticed the blush and smirked, "it's alright, and most girls do that on our first meeting." He suddenly looked confused, "Wait, aren't you the girl who's going out with hunter?"

Ruby looked shocked, "Yeah, actually how do you know about him?"

Riker's smile was suddenly replaced with a frown, "he's my best friend."

Ruby frowned, "he is; huh, he never mentioned a best friend to me at all. I'll definitely have to ask him when I see him next."

Riker nods, "Yeah, you'll have to ask him." His attention is averted to field as he hears people in the stands cheering as the players from both teams enter the field.

Rydel rolls her eyes and scoots near Ruby and points to a certain player, "that's my brother, go Ryland!"

Ruby smiles, nods and cheers with the rest of the group. She finds herself glancing over at riker a few times during the game. A few of those times Riker met her glances as well causing ruby to look back at the game a bit flustered. Riker smirked each time she did that b4 he frowned realizing how bad this could get then he watched the game as well.

"_Even though it should be so wrong, I Can't help but feel this strong"_

The home team; the one Ryland was on, ending up wining 45 to 15. Everyone got up before Rocky screamed, "Nice job Ryland! Get shaved on me, let's go!"

Ruby looked back at rocky a little taken a back before she looked over at rydel who rolled her eyes, "yea, he's always like that"

Ruby laughed awkwardly before she got a text from hunter. A small smile appeared on her face before she looked after rydel, "wish I could go yet Hunter wants to go out for supper," He frowns suddenly.

Rydel smiles, "why doesn't he come with us? It'll be fun!" she nudges Riker who looks over.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Riker said unemotionally, 'Oh great, now he's coming along for get shaved; this will be one interesting trip'

Ruby smiled before she texted hunter then looked back at Rydel, "alright he'll be there, let's go!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Well, that was chapter 1 guys! Stay tuned for Chapter 2 coming soon!**

**R&R xoxo RubyStorm 3 (twitter: KatieBaier2)**


End file.
